Soul Eater Insanity
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: El Kishin ha sido derrotado, la locura está desapareciendo y la vida poco a poco regresa a la normalidad o casi todo. Algo ocurre con Maka. Unos sueños, una voz, la locura está de regreso, pero ¿no que ya había desaparecido?
1. Chapter 1 Sueños

**CAPITULO 1. SUEÑOS**

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son creación única del maestro Atsushi Ohkubo pero la trama aquí presentada es mía (mínimo me jacto de eso)**

* * *

"No hay ruido alguno, todo permanece en silencio. No hay nada que limite éste espacio, sin principio ni final; sólo la blancura extendiéndose alrededor. Me siento completamente libre pero, ¿libre de qué? No lo sé, pero me gusta. Lo único que rompe la tranquilidad son esos bultos en el suelo. No, mejor dicho; cuerpos.

No se mueven, no hacen ruido alguno, ningún movimiento pero sus presencias me inquietan, ¿quiénes son? No los reconozco desde donde estoy parada, quiero saberlo y al mismo tiempo no. Tengo un mal presentimiento. La curiosidad me gana, mis ganas de querer saber todo. Me acerco poco a poco hasta ellos y conforme a avanzo comienzan a tomar formas conocidas. Dos cabelleras rubias, dos pelinegros, un chico de cabellos azules y una cabellera blanca. Está mal, no puede ser… ¡mis amigos!

Comienzo a temblar sin que pueda evitarlo, mis piernas flaquean conforme más me acerco hasta quedar a la altura de ellos.

—Black*Star, ¿esto es una broma verdad? ¿Verdad? Dime que lo es, no me hagas pasar por estos sustos —le digo al chico de cabellos azules mientras le muevo el hombro. No responde.

—Kid, Tsubaki, Liz… ustedes no son de esta clase de chapucerías, vamos levántense —lágrimas comienzan a correr libremente por mi rostro cayendo al suelo haciendo un eco lastimoso. Sin respuesta.

— Soul, no es gracioso. Paren ya, ¡paren con esto! —le grito con la voz quebrada, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo me he acercado hasta él pero, tampoco reacciona.

Caigo al suelo ¿Qué ha pasado? Mi cerebro trata de procesar sus imágenes pero no lo está logrando, están heridos, demasiado heridos. ¡¿Quién les ha hecho esto?!

— _¿En serio no lo sabes?_

Me sobresalto al oir aquello, ¿de dónde ha salido esa voz? Creo que la he escuchado antes.

—_Jajajaja sigues siendo una niña después de todo, mira que llorar por lo que tú misma has hecho._

—¡¿Qué?! Estás de broma, yo no pude hacerles daño. ¿Quién eres tú? —le grito al vacío.

Nadie responde, no lo entiendo. Mi cabeza comienza a palpitar, mis sollozos son los únicos que se escuchan en el lugar. Tengo miedo.

—_No bromees, ¿miedo tú? Creí que habías dejado eso atrás. ¿Dónde está tu coraje? _

—¡Cállate! Si no sólo vas a hablar para burlarte de mi entonces cállate —de nuevo silencio, ¿por qué mis amigos? Llevo mis manos hasta mi rostro en un vano intento de parar las lágrimas pero no funciona.

Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo, alguien falta… ¡Crona! Ella no está aquí, eso es bueno ¿no? Si lo es, entonces ¿por qué no me siento del todo feliz?

—_Tsk, y todavía lo preguntas. Simplemente se te escapó. Fue la única que se salvó de tu locura. _

La voz se oye más cerca de mí, siento su presencia a mis espaldas y es muy conocida. Mi locura ha dicho ¡de qué va todo esto! Me levanto aun temblando, comienzo a girar para hacerle frente a quién está detrás de mí. Solo así sabré que ha pasado. Poco a poco mi vista se posa en esa persona y no puedo hacer más que sorprenderme y horrorizarme.

—_¿Te sorprendes? Vaya, no deberías. No es nada del otro mundo ver tu propio reflejo._

No puede ser, ésa no soy yo. Sus ojos desorbitados mirándome con una sonrisa sádica, su uniforme rasgado, su brazo convertido en guadaña y la sangre salpicándole el rostro. ¡No soy yo!

El rojo invade la blancura, el lugar se tiñe de carmín. Volteo y me encuentro ya no sólo a mis amigos, también están mi padre, Blair, Marie, Sid, Stein, Asuza-sensei ¡todos están muertos!

—_Está bien que no quieras aceptarme pero no te horrorices con tu obra. Yo no he hecho nada, fuiste tú la única culpable. Te dejaste llevar y mira en lo que has acabado. Sigues siendo débil... _

Es mentira, lo es. Claro que lo es. No soy débil, ¡nunca lo fui! No pude haber caído en la locura, no tiene sentido.

—_¿Enserio eso crees? Ya te dije, soy tu reflejo pero si no aceptas lo que digo sólo mírate. _

Le hago caso a la chica de enfrente y observo mi vestimenta, la impresión invade mi cuerpo impidiéndome pensar en algo más que explique la sangre corriendo de mi brazo derecho convertido en guadaña…

—¡NOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

La luz del sol se filtra por la ventana a medio cerrar, el viento entra despacio con una suave brisa que recorre la habitación dejando algo fresco el ambiente. Los sollozos comienzan a hacer presencia mientras un pequeño temblor invade el cuerpo de la chica que yace en la cama con las sábanas revueltas a un lado suyo. Pasos acelerados se oyen a través de la puerta y en menos de unos segundos, ésta es abierta de un solo golpe dejando ver a un chico albino con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

—¡Maka! ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? —la voz del joven claramente muestra la desesperación que siente.

Al obtener más sollozos de su compañera, se acerca a paso lento hacia la cama para sentarse a su lado y hace lo que desde hace una semana lleva haciendo por las mañanas. Abrazarla.

—Todo está bien, tranquila. Yo estoy aquí —le dice mientras acuna la cabeza de su amiga en su pecho. Siente la impotencia correr por su cuerpo, le molesta el no saber que más hacer para ayudarla. Ella responde con más sollozos aunque el temblor poco a poco va desapareciendo.

—Soul, no me dejes —su voz está ronca, producto del haber llorado. Se aferra a su pecho tratando de reconfortarse, convenciéndose de que él está ahí junto a ella. De que no está muerto.

—Nunca lo haré. Dime ¿ha sido de nuevo ése sueño? —le preocupa, demasiado. No quiere verla sufrir, no le gusta verla llorar. Aunque en los últimos días ésa ha sido la rutina. Ella despertando asustada y llorando, él tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Lo odio —no afirma pero ambos saben a lo que se refiere.

Los sollozos paran, las lágrimas se van deteniendo poco a poco. Maka se separa del pecho de su amigo y trata de esbozar una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. Sabe que él no se lo creerá del todo pero por lo menos lo tranquilizará un rato. No le gusta que se preocupe por ella. No hace falta.

Él tuerce la boca, de nuevo lo está haciendo. Fingiendo que ya está bien pero no es cierto, se hace la fuerte aunque por dentro no está tranquila. Mejor no contradecirla y hacer que le cree.

—Bien, entonces iré a terminar de preparar el desayuno, Blair aún no llega así que no hay problema ¿quieres que te lo traiga a tu cuarto? —la mira expectante, sus ojos enrojecidos y el cabello revuelto. Ella se lo piensa por unos momentos aunque responde lo de siempre.

—No, ya bajo —su voz suena apagada, distante. Se limpia las lágrimas con la manga de la pijama y lanza un suspiro para regalarle de nuevo una sonrisa.

Soul también sonríe, pero la alegría no llega del todo a sus ojos carmín. Se levanta y antes de irse le revuelve el cabello rubio cenizo como si de una niña se tratase. Ella suelta un pequeño bufido y aparta su mano aunque ese gesto le ha levantado su decaído ánimo. Él se va y una vez que la puerta se cierra, la sonrisa desaparece de la cara de Maka. Odia eso, odia preocuparlo, odia que la rutina haya cambiado. ¿Por qué? Se pregunta pero nunca obtiene respuesta.

Se tumba en la cama mirando el techo, "se supone que todo debería estar bien ahora" piensa. Pero no lo es, no del todo.

Hace un mes que el Kishin Asura murió, ella lo mató. Death City regresó a ocupar su lugar de siempre en el medio del desierto, una vez la base de Arachnofobia fue destruida por completo. La locura fue desapareciendo lentamente. Las labores de limpieza y reconstrucción de la ciudad comenzaron, quedaron algunos estragos después de convertirse en una especie de robot además de que algunos habitantes tuvieron que recibir ayuda profesional después del shock causado por ello.

Se hicieron pequeños festejos por la derrota del Kishin, los principales causantes del éxito fueron ascendidos a técnicos de tres estrellas: Black*Star, Death the Kid y Maka. El resto como Kim Diehl, Ox y Kilik ascendieron a dos estrellas pues su participación también fue vital en la victoria.

Todo parecía estar de maravilla, Shinigami-sama se recuperó de la pelea que sostuvo con Ashura y en compensación con lo ocurrido en la batalla, dio dos semanas de descanso para los estudiantes de Shibusen. Momentos de descanso que muchos necesitaban.

Maka y compañía no dudaron en ayudar en el reintegro de la ciudad, incluso Chrona lo tomó como terapia para reajustarse de nuevo a las andadas. Aun así, los chicos se reunían para jugar Básquet además de otros deportes como Futbol o Voleibol en los cuales, Maka iba mejorando siendo ya no objeto de tantas apuestas. Una que otra fiesta también fue realizada solo que sin trajes de etiqueta ni nada por el estilo para sufrimiento de Kid.

Pasado el tiempo de recreo, Shibusen reanudó sus actividades escolares con ciertos cambios y sorpresas. En especial para Maka y Kid. La joven Albarn, fue sometida a diversas pruebas por parte del ya recuperado doctor Stein al descubrir la nueva habilidad oculta de Maka, el ser un técnico y arma a la vez.

No se pudo obtener demasiada información pues cuando ella hizo uso de esas habilidades estaba inconsciente y en situación de peligro, eso fue lo que dijeron los demás ya que la vieron actuar por unos momentos cuando apenas regresaban de la inconsciencia provocada por el Kishin. Cuando le preguntaron a Spirit sobre lo ocurrido, él trató de aparentar que no sabía nada pero su mala fama de mentir lo delató. Aunque sólo accedió contar todo a Stein y a Shinigami-sama para molestia de Maka que quería saber sobre ello. Después de la charla, extrañamente; no se volvió a tocar el tema olvidando el afán de entrenar a Maka para que estuviera en un nivel parecido al de Justin Law, que bien podría beneficiar mucho al mundo más adelante. Para tranquilidad de Soul.

El caso de Kid fue algo diferente, él si no se salvó de los entrenamientos que hasta ahora sigue teniendo. Resulta que las líneas Sanzu que se conectaron durante el combate ocasionaron un despliegue excesivo de poder que el cuerpo de Shinigami de Kid no soportó al completo ocasionando que se debilitara y colapsara luego de lanzar su último ataque, ataque que eliminó la barrera corporal de Asura permitiendo a Black y Maka usar sus últimos recursos para terminar todo. En particular para la última.

Cuando al fin se acabó, con sorpresa descubrieron que Kid (para su desbordante alegría) tenía una de las líneas completamente unidas incrementando su onda de alma pero, con lo ocurrido lo más sensato era que se entrenara adecuadamente para no sufrir otro colapso peor. Lamentablemente también Patty y Liz tenían que entrenar junto a él pues siendo sus armas, en una resonancia comparten las longitudes de alma lo que les podría afectar también.

Hasta ahí, las cosas estaban de maravilla. El problema comenzó hace una semana. Maka se despertó gritando para luego romper en llanto, Blair y Soul pegaron carrera cuando la oyeron y poco le faltó a Soul para derribar la puerta. Nunca imaginaron en ver a Maka temblando de la forma en que estaba. Ambos corrieron a su lado y ella apenas vio a Soul se abalanzó a sus brazos rogando que fuera real que estuvieran vivos, por supuesto que ellos no entendieron nada.

Después de diversas palabras de consuelo, Maka logró calmarse y les contó lo que había soñado. Ellos la convencieron de que sólo fue una horrible pesadilla y que nada había pasado, incluso Soul reunió más tarde a sus amigos aprovechando que era domingo para que juntos la tranquilizaran. Ella aceptó eso y se decidió a olvidarlo aunque aún estaba inquieta. El día pasó volando y la noche de nuevo llegó a Death City con la luna sonriendo de manera sádica como siempre. Pero, al día siguiente ocurrió lo mismo. Maka despertó gritando.

Otra vez, Soul y Blair quien apenas estaba llegando fueron a tranquilizarla. El día siguió más o menos normal con una Maka distante en la escuela y sin muchos ánimos de nada. Ni siquiera las tonterías de Black*Star o los ataques de simetría de Kid la alegraron o enojaron en todo caso. Demasiado preocupante. Soul le sugirió que fueran con el profesor Stein pero Maka le dijo que no eran algo tan grave, sólo un sueño recurrente. Su arma no quedó del todo convencida pero conociendo la terquedad de su técnico lo dejó pasar. El tiempo transcurrió como siempre hasta que el tercer día se repitió lo mismo.

Para el cuarto día, Soul optó por quedarse a vigilar el sueño de la oji-jade para que durmiera sin pesadillas. No funcionó. Ya era muy desesperante. Cada día Maka estaba más distante aunque trataba de fingir que todo estaba bien, por supuesto que nadie le creyó, ni siquiera Crona que ya mostraba un semblante triste por su amiga.

Ya estaban en domingo de nuevo, el séptimo día de vivir ésa pesadilla dónde ella mataba a los que amaba. Insoportable. Cada día se sentí más real y temía que eso pudiera suceder. Ni Soul quedándose a dormir en su habitación alejaba esas escenas aunque creyó que teniéndole cerca se irían. Nada mejor que él para demostrarle que nada estaba ocurriendo. Que equivocado. No quería preocupar a nadie, ya demasiado tenía Soul con levantarse temprano para hacer el desayuno de ambos pues ella no estaba de ánimos ni ganas de hacerlo.

"Quiero que todo sea como antes, ¿por qué me tiene que suceder a mí?" piensa mientras se levanta para arreglarse y bajar a desayunar junto a su arma, amigo y en los últimos días, su consuelo.

—Como odio esto —menciona.

"_Jo, ahí vas de nuevo"…_

* * *

__**Bueno, éste es el primer capítulo de una idea que se me ha venido rondando por la mente desde hace un tiempo aunque no me decidía a hacerlo. Ya que, ya está hechado y veamos que tal va.**

**Por si acaso, les aclaro que tomaré el final del anime (que no fue tan sorprendente que digamos) y le daré un nuevo giro a partir de allí. También les comento que este primer episodio funciona algo así como la introducción para la historia que ahora si, comienza en el segundo. Por eso es que se recordaron cosas de lo ocurrido con el kishin.**

**En fin, es todo por ahora. Si tienen algún comentario, duda, corrección, tomatazo etc. etc. no duden en decirlo (libertad de expresión ante todo)**

**Asi que sin más, nos leemos! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 La voz

**********CAPITULO 2. LA VOZ**

******Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son creación única del maestro Atsushi Ohkubo.**

**.**

* * *

El joven albino se encontraba sumido en pensamientos mientras subía las escaleras que conducían hacia el Shibusen. No le gusta el haber tenido que dejar sola a su compañera en casa, pero la llamada de Shinigami-sama no le dio otra opción.

Bastante le costó tener que mentirle a ella diciendo que iba a comprar víveres para el departamento, porque si no, con lo terca que es, de seguro no dudaría en ir también.

—¡Hey! ¡Soul!

Soul se sobresalta al sentir una palmadas en el hombro, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento su amigo Shinigami se había acercado.

—¿Me estabas hablando? Perdón, no te escuché.

—Ya me di cuenta, te vengo llamando desde hace un rato. ¿Qué haces aquí en domingo?

—Shinigami-sama nos llamó, dijo que tenía algo importante para decir.

—¿Nos? Eso quiere decir que también necesitaba a Maka, pero sólo tú has venido. ¿Aún sigue mal?

Los chicos continúan caminando hasta entrar en la institución, desde que Kid pudo visualizar a Soul momentos atrás, se dio cuenta del semblante de preocupación que tenía.

—Sí, yo… no sé qué más hacer. Incluso parece que cada día es peor —dice mientras guarda sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Soul, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que hablen con Stein-sensei? Tal vez él pueda ayudarla.

El albino suspira, observa los pasillos desiertos del Shibusen con su aire de misterio. Estando en domingo, no hay muchos maestros ni alumnos que ronden por ahí.

—Eso mismo le he sugerido pero… es tan terca. Dice que no es más que un sueño recurrente pero ¿Qué clase de sueño te hace despertar todos los días gritando y llorando? Simplemente no lo entiendo.

Death the Kid reflexiona en su mente alguna opción que pudiera sugerir a su amigo, le preocupa el estado en que ambos compañeros se encuentran desde hace unos días, pero por más que busca alguna solución, no la encuentra.

—Trata de convencerla, ésta situación no debe extenderse más. Incluso has notado cómo su ánimo decae, creo que le está afectando más de lo que parece y podría ser un problema si les asignan misiones.

—Lo sé, no dejaré de intentar convencerla, no me gusta verla así.

—Ya lo creo, ustedes siempre están velando el uno por el otro. Son una gran pareja —menciona el Shinigami quién, a pesar de todo y aunque nunca llegue a decirlo, se siente algo celoso de la relación que ellos guardan.

—¿Eh? Pues claro, después de todo somos técnico y arma, no sería cool el no estar al pendiente de ella —responde el albino.

Kid sonríe al notar que Soul no ha entendido del todo las segundas intenciones de sus palabras.

—Como tú digas. Por cierto, ya hemos llegado.

Hasta ése momento, Soul se da cuenta del tiempo en que estuvieron hablando y que le hicieron perder la noción de que ya estaban frente a la Death Room.

—Ahora que lo pienso, tú también has venido hasta aquí, dudo que sólo vinieras a acompañarme ¿También te ha llamado tu padre?

—De hecho sí. Dijo que necesitaba verme pero no me dijo para qué. Y ahora que lo pienso, es raro encontrarte aquí también.

El albino se extraña de la situación pero prefiere esperar a que el propio Shinigami-sama le saque de dudas.

—Bueno, ya nos enteraremos.

Kid asiente mientras abre la puerta de la habitación de su padre. Cruzan el pequeño pasillo marcado en medio del inusual ambiente del desierto con las guillotinas colgando sobre ellos sirviendo como decoración.

El lugar está igual que siempre, pareciera que es a lo único que no le afectó tanto la transformación de Death City.

Los chicos se acercan hasta el gran espejo y Kid no pierde tiempo en llamar a su padre. Unas pequeñas vibraciones ocupan el reflejo antes de mostrar la figura del Dios de la Muerte.

—Holaaaaaaa —la curiosa voz de Shinigami-sama no tarda en escucharse —. Kid-kun, Soul-kun, que bueno que han llegado.

—Buenos días Shinigami-sama.

—Buenos días Padre.

Ambos chicos hacen una leve reverencia.

—Veo que Maka-chan no ha venido lo que se me hace un poco raro ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —inquiere el Dios de la Muerte con un toque de curiosidad pues conociendo el carácter de la técnico de Guadaña, es muy raro que ella faltase a su llamado.

—Nada de qué preocuparse sólo que… anoche se desveló leyendo un libro y hoy amaneció cansada así que se quedó dormida en casa —responde el albino nervioso al tener la mirada de Shinigami-sama en él.

—Bueno, entonces ¿Para que querías vernos padre? —menciona Kid tratando de desviar la atención de su padre.

—Claro claro. Verán, hace ya un mes que Ashura fue derrotado pero eso no influye en el hecho de que siguen habiendo pre-kishines sueltos en el mundo. Ya se ha visto lo que ocasiona que un Demonio nazca por lo que sigue siendo la misión de Shibusen evitarlo, además, la locura que invadió al mundo no ha desaparecido por completo, y hay ciertos sujetos que siguen bajo su influencia. Por ahora nuestra meta es eliminar a aquellos que podrían ocasionar problemas así que hemos estado enviando a técnicos y armas para esto.

—Eso quiere decir que también nosotros tenemos que ir ¿Verdad? —inquiere Kid con un deje de preocupación.

—Así es Kid-kun. Black*Star, Kilik-kun, Ox-kun y los demás ya han sido enviados a misiones así. De hecho, ellos partieron ayer. Sólo quedas tú y Maka-chan por ser asignados, no lo había hecho antes porque tomaba en consideración tus entrenamientos y el que Maka aún no restaurara por completo sus energías pero creo que ya es hora de que pongan en práctica lo aprendido.

Con lo dicho por el Dios, Soul comienza a preocuparse teniendo en cuenta la condición de su compañera. Cuando fue llamado en la mañana, ya se imaginaba que algo así podría ocurrir.

—Shinigami-sama, con todo el respeto ¿Puedo preguntar por qué nos ha separado? El equipo original incluye a Black*Star. El debería de estar con nosotros ¿no? —pregunta extrañado el albino.

—Claro, tienes razón Soul-kun pero dadas las circunstancias, no ha habido sólo uno o dos casos sino varios. Por eso es que hemos decidido ponerlos en equipos de dos. Incluso las Deaths Scythes están trabajando muy duro. Queremos que el mundo regrese a su estado normal lo antes posible.

Lamentablemente, parece que no tendrán mucho descanso ni tiempo para solucionar el pequeño problema de su técnico. Sólo espera que la misión no sea tan difícil.

—¿De qué trata el caso que se nos ha asignado? —pregunta Kid notando el semblante de su amigo. Si de él depende, dará todo de sí para evitarle más preocupaciones a su amiga.

—Pueeees verán…

Ambos chicos prestan completa atención a la explicación de Shinigami-sama.

* * *

.

.

«Hace mucho que Soul se fue, dudo que haya tanta gente en el súper ¿Dónde se ha metido?» piensa la peli-ceniza quién está en el sofá recostada con un libro del que no ha pasado más de dos páginas.

Hace un rato que Blair también se fue a su trabajo en el cabaret. Aunque la chica-gata se mostraba reacia a dejarla sola, Maka la convenció de que no pasaba nada y que estaría bien. A pesar de la forma de ser de Blair, es una gran amiga. Pone el libro sobre su rostro y cierra por un momento los ojos para evitar pensar en tonterías relacionadas con el paradero de su arma.

_«Que solo se siente esto»_

La técnico se sobresalta al oír la voz, el libro se le cae cuando se levanta de golpe para ver de dónde han venido esas palabras pero, se sorprende al ver que no hay nadie.

—Cielos, el cansancio ya me hace oír voces. Estoy demasiado paranoica —susurra para sí misma mientras se vuelve a acomodar en el sofá.

_«¿Paranoica? Nop, no es lo que te queda»_

De nuevo se levanta de golpe, esta vez la ha oído demasiado cerca cómo para ser sólo su imaginación. Incluso llega a pensar que es alguna broma de sus amigos pero que ella recuerde, Tsubaki le llamó en la noche para despedirse porque se iba a una misión.

—¿Qui…. quién eres? —pregunta dudosa, tomando firmemente el libro por si la situación lo requiere—. Seas quién seas, que sepas que estoy armada

Su vista recorre todo el apartamento. Nada, silencio.

«Sólo es mi imaginación» suspira aliviada relajando su postura.

_«Eso crees» _

Junto con la voz, la puerta se abre asustándola de sobremanera y ella sólo atina a aventar el libro con todas las fuerzas posibles.

—Ya llegué... ¡AUCH! Joder ¿Qué demonios?

Definitivamente el albino no esperaba ser recibido con un libro estampado en el rostro. Las bolsas que cargaba se le cayeron al suelo haciendo rodar una que otra fruta.

—Soul… eres tú —menciona la rubia con el corazón regresando a su ritmo normal.

—¿Y quién más creías? —responde el albino ligeramente enojado mientras se agacha para recoger las cosas tiradas.

—Lo siento —le dice Maka con una sonrisa al ver su enojo, acercándose a él para ayudarle.

—No es nada, olvídalo —El chico relaja su expresión.

Después de todo no era su intención ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —pregunta la chica terminando de recoger las frutas caídas y dirigiéndose a la cocina para acomodarlas.

—Ah pues… —recapitula la excusa que tiene en mente —había demasiada gente en el Death Mall, es día de rebajas.

—Entiendo —«es obvio que está mintiendo» piensa —. Sentí que estabas tardando demasiado.

«Se dio cuenta» murmura en su mente, la acompaña hasta la cocina y comienza a desempacar las cosas que compró apresuradamente para evitar que sospechara. Pero como siempre, es demasiado intuitiva y observadora.

—Ya te dije, demasiada gente, además es domingo y en éste día es peor, por cierto ¿Qué tal estás? —le dice cambiando de tema.

—Pues… bien. Nada mal. Sólo estaba leyendo un rato mientras regresaban, me siento algo aburrida. Es todo —dice adoptando un tono indiferente tratando de olvidar lo que pasó momentos antes con la "voz".

—Hmmm, por cierto, me encontré con Kid de camino… —su compañera deja a un lado lo que hace para prestarle atención —. Me informó que se nos ha asignado una misión en Europa, haremos equipo con él. Debemos partir hoy por la noche.

—¿Enserio? Pues, creo que está bien, ya se me hacía raro que no nos asignaran una. Tsubaki-chan me llamó ayer para decirme que tendrían un caso con Black*Star y el equipo de Kilik.

—Oh, pues ya vez, tal vez éramos los últimos.

Soul trata de no sonar nervioso al decir lo anterior, en parte no sabía que Maka supiera lo de las misiones y es mejor que no se entere que la razón de que llegara tarde es porque fue a hablar con Shinigami-sama.

_«Al fin, algo de acción»_

Maka deja las cosas rápidamente mientras voltea a todos lados pero no encuentra a nadie más que a Soul, el albino por su parte se extraña del comportamiento de su técnico.

—Soul, ¿dijiste algo más?

—¿Yo? No, hasta ahora no. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Nada, olvídalo —dice mientras intenta ignorar la extraña sensación que comienza a invadirla —. Entonces, esta noche ¿eh? Hay que prepararnos de inmediato.

La chica termina de meter los víveres en la alacena y demás para luego ir a su habitación a preparar lo necesario para el viaje. El chico guadaña se preocupa aún más por el comportamiento que Maka muestra pero prefiere no preguntarle más para no hacerla sentir presionada. Acaba de arreglar todo para subir también a su cuarto y estar listos para el viaje que les espera.

* * *

.

.

Después de comer y seguir con las preparaciones adecuadas además de cenar algo ligero, ambos se despidieron de Blair dejándole a cargo el cuidado del departamento «vayan con cuidad chicos» había dicho la peli-morada dándole un gran abrazo a Maka y deseándole la mejor de las suertes.

Emprendieron el viaje hasta el aeropuerto en dónde Kid y las chicas les esperaban. Juntos abordaron el vuelo directo a la ciudad de Madrid, España.

—¿Cómo has estado Maka? —le pregunta la mayor de las Thompson una vez que se han instalado en sus respectivos lugares.

Esta vez, Maka ha quedado en medio de las gemelas, con Patty del lado izquierdo junto a la ventana y con Liz a su lado derecho al lado del pasillo.

—Bien, nada inusual. Gracias por preguntar —responde mientras sigue hojeando el libro que cada vez le cuesta más terminar.

—Makaaaaa —canturrea Patty —¿Entonces ya no tienes ésos sueños feos?

—Eh… —la susodicha duda por un momento en si contestar con la verdad— Aún los tengo, lamentablemente. Yo… no sé qué más hacer, no quiero seguir preocupándoles.

—Tonterías, somos amigos así que es obvio que estemos al pendiente de ti. Tú harías lo mismo.

—Siii, mi hermana tiene razón, siempre nos preocuparemos por ti por ser nuestra mejor amiga. Tranquila, pronto pasará ¿Has hecho lo que te dije? Siempre funciona cuando tengo pesadillaaas.

—Chicas, gracias por su apoyo y Patty, creo que eso de dormir con el peluche de Jirafa y rogarle que aleje malos sueños no va conmigo —les dice con diversión, sobre todo al recordar lo sugerido por la menor de las rubias—. También lo he intentado.

—Bueeno, no se me ocurre que más decirte.

—Ya, será mejor que dejemos de hablar y mejor que durmamos un rato. Llegaremos por la mañana a Europa y debemos tener energías para entonces, los atuendos no se compran por sí solos —menciona Liz mientras se acomoda aún más en el asiento con su usual sonrisa de felicidad de compradora compulsiva.

Maka le mira con diversión y en parte le agradece el hecho de que sugiriera eso, se da cuenta que lo ha hecho por ella ya que no le gusta muchos hablar del tema. Patty también se acomoda y después de decirle un breve «buenas noches» a Maka, comienza a dormitar. La técnico por su parte, cierra el libro para hacer lo propio y descansar algo para el día de mañana. No sólo tendrá que lidiar con un nuevo caso, también con Liz que promete no dejar ni una tienda sin visitar.

* * *

.

.

—_Bienvenida de nuevo, y bien ¿cuál es el plan?_

—No hay ningún plan, ¿dime quién eres y porqué me estás persiguiendo?

—_No te persigo, tú eres quién me llama._

—No digas tonterías, no sé qué eres, además ¿por qué usas mi voz? ¡¿Por qué me atormentas?! No lo entiendo.

Una extrema blancura la rodea, de nuevo el espacio vacío de los usuales sueños, sólo que ésta vez parece algo diferente, tomando en cuenta el sillón rojo en que está sentada y sin nadie más que la voz hablando con ella.

—_No necesitas entenderlo, sólo sentirlo. Y tampoco uso tu voz, me ofendes. Es la misma, que es diferente. _

—¿Acaso eres mi conciencia?

_Mas ofensa aún. No estoy aquí para decirte lo bien o mal que haces, simplemente estoy porque tú lo quieres. _

—Me confundes. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—_Maka Albarn._

—¡Mentira! Yo soy Maka, técnico de guadaña oscura. No pueden haber dos, sólo una…

—_Y somos una. Sabes, es divertido verte en éste estado. _

No sabe qué pensar, es la primera vez que logra hablar con la voz de ésa forme pero es como si no lo hiciera, no puede sacarle más información de la que ya sabe. La desesperación le invade de nuevo pero trata de disimularlo, debe seguir presionando para saber por qué ha aparecido.

—Si… tú eres yo, entonces ¿por qué has aparecido hasta ahora? Que yo recuerde, jamás te he oído antes.

—_¿Quién_ _dice que no lo he hecho? Piénsalo un poco, siempre he estado aquí sólo que… hasta ahora me siento liberada. De hecho, ha sido tu culpa. Las pocas veces que me has dejado salir, no duran mucho, normalmente siempre está él. Lo arruina todo. Pero… ahora ya no eso cambiará. Es cuestión de tiempo para que no me escuches más._

—¿Eso quiere decir que desaparecerás?

Escucha su risa, pero no le ve lo gracioso a lo que ha dicho. Le enoja.

—_No querida, me refiero a que haremos un intercambio. Y cuando eso suceda, te sentirás de lo mejor. Ya lo verás._

¿Un intercambio? ¿Es que acaso piensa que ocupará su lugar? Imposible.

—Sea lo que sea que estés planeando, no te dejaré hacerlo —afirma. Definitivamente no lo permitirá.

—_No estés tan segura. A veces, el exceso de confianza es lo que te hace caer. _

Sus palabras se escuchan más cerca, casi puede sentir que está detrás de ella pero se rehúsa a voltear. Sabe que si lo hace, se encontrará con ella misma.

«Maka, despierta, ya llegamos» otra voz se escucha, una femenina a la que reconoce perfectamente. Liz.

—_Veo que es hora de que te vayas, me dejas triste aquí —_dice con un tono fingido de melancolía—._ Espero que me visites nuevamente o, en todo caso lo haré yo. _

Sin previo aviso, la dueña de la voz se encuentra frente a ella, tal y como pensó; es su propio cuerpo o tal vez, reflejo. Con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro le dice adiós con la mano. Maka frunce el ceño pero no dice nada, sentada en el sillón espera a que la luz termine de inundar la habitación para trasladarla de nuevo a la realidad.

* * *

.

.

—Makaaaaaa, dormilona, ya tenemos que bajaaaar.

El tono cantarín de Patty termina de despertarla por completo aún con los fragmentos delo que se supone fue otro sueño. Aunque, dada la plática que tuvo, comienza a dudar que en verdad lo sea.

Esta situación le hace recordar el cómo Soul tiene al pequeño demonio en su mente pero, es imposible que algo como eso sea lo que le esté sucediendo. Después de todo, ella no tiene sangre negra.

—Hey, vaya que dormiste bien. Sólo ustedes faltan por bajar.

Hablando del chico, el albino está frente a ella mostrándole una de sus usuales sonrisas torcidas. Voltea a los lados y se da cuenta de que enserio ella y las gemelas Thompson son las únicas en el avión. Un poco de vergüenza le invade y se apresura a desabrocharse el cinturón para bajar con las chicas y Soul.

—Lo siento, creo que me perdí un poco de la noción del tiempo —le dice a su arma mientras bajan por las escaleras del avión.

Las chicas ya se habían adelantado para encontrarse con Kid quién estaba recogiendo las maletas de todos.

—No te disculpes, al contrario. Me alegra que hayas podido dormir bien —le responde mientras le sonríe de nuevo.

Soul se sorprendió mucho cuando fue a verla a su asiento y la encontró profundamente dormida, sin rastros de tener algún mal momento en su mente.

Maka por su parte, al ver la preocupación de su compañero y claro, la sonrisa que le ofrece, no puede evitar sentirse algo incómoda. Lo que se refleja muy bien en su rostro que ha adquirido algo de rubor.

—Gra… cias —tartamudea mientras desvía la vista intentando no pensar demasiado en lo mucho que le gusta que él se porte así. Aunque en cierta forma, sabe que su comportamiento ha cambiado debido a lo que ha venido sucediendo desde hace una semana atrás.

Terminan de bajar y se reúnen con Kid quién ya ha recogido todas las cosas e incluso las ha subido al auto que les han mandado para trasladarlos al hotel. El camino en el auto resulta algo divertido, con Patty burlándose de las expresiones de su hermana y de Maka al dormir, y con Soul quejándose de la histeria de Kid al estar sentado al lado de la ventana observando lo asimétrico del cielo nocturno.

A pesar de las risas, la peli-ceniza no puede sacarse por completo lo extraño de la conversación con su otro yo. Esperaba que lo dicho por ella de ocupar su lugar fuera una broma pero si no era así…

Cuando llegan al hotel, proceden a registrarse para que les indiquen sus habitaciones. Las chicas y chicos son separados en dos habitaciones dobles, sólo restaba subir su equipaje y descansar un rato antes de desayunar algo e ir a investigar sobre la misión que les ha sido asignada. Acuerdan verse de nuevo dos horas antes del medio día pues aún es muy temprano en la ciudad.

Afuera del hotel, en la acera de enfrente se encuentra un joven de no más de 20 años, de cabello negro corto y piel pálida además de ojos de un color oscuro, portando una camisa de manga larga blanca con un chaleco negro y pantalón de acabados dorados, que no concuerdan ni con la época en que están, ni con la ciudad.

Se mantiene observando la llegada de los enviados de Shibusen, en especial a la chica de ojos jade.

—Así que tú eres Maka Albarn, el nuevo objeto de colección. Veamos cómo resulta ser la que derrotó al Kishin.

Una mueca extraña se forma en sus labios, tomando la apariencia de una "V" invertida.

.

* * *

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a la historia!

Me da mucho gusto que les agrade éste proyecto que se va hilando, espero que éste y los siguientes capítulos también sean de su agrado. También les debo una disculpa por tardarme en actualizar pero se dieron muchas cosas últimamente lo que me redujo el tiempo pero ahora si me pongo al día con éste capítulo. Tengo pensado en actualizar todos los domingos, así que si las cosas van bien, la siguiente semana les traigo el tercer capítulo de ésta historia. Por cierto, en el transcurso del relato estarán apareciendo más personajes aparte de los que ya conocen del anime, digamos que quiero encaminar esto un poco hasta el manga. Prueba de ello es el personaje que se ha aparecido al final ¿adivinan quién es?

En fin, me despido por hoy . Gracias a todos los que me han puesto en favoritos y también a quienes se animan a dejar un comentario. Sus opiniones son los que animan a continuar.

¡Saludos y nos leemos!


End file.
